Flashes of Everything
by Agent N Danvers
Summary: What happens in Delphine's head as she slumps down to the ground against that car? What will pop into her mind? Who does she remember most?
1. Chapter 1

She heard the footsteps behind her as she stepped away from her car. She hoped they would go away, turn around, walk in the opposite direction. She hoped, until she knew they wouldn't. With a sigh, she placed her bag neatly on the ground and turned to face them.

"What will happen to her?" Delphine asked. She had become very talented at making her voice sound strong, even when she felt as though she would faint from nerves. She didn't have to worry about that though. The shot came quietly, pushing her backwards to leave a blood trail on the white car as she slumped to the ground. Gasping, trying desperately to catch her breath, her memories flowed into her mind. Images of DNA sequences, classified files, childhood memories all passed by within seconds, giving way to the beautiful face she saw only a little while earlier.

* * *

"Cosima…" she whispered. She felt her head hit the concrete floor, her eyes glazing over.

 _"Mon petit chiot." Delphine's hand trailed softly from the dreads down Cosima's cheek._

 _Cosima laughed slightly. "You're the puppy, remember?" She murmured, lifting Delphine's hand and kissing her palm._

 _"Bien sûr que je le suis." Delphine laughed. She curled her fingers around Cosima's hand, pulling Cosima off the couch they had been sitting on and twirling her under her arm. The smile on Cosima's face was infectious, and Delphine couldn't help but smile back at her. Slowly, she let go of Cosima's hand, but before the other woman could sit back down, Delphine had opened her phone and turned on the music. She quickly grabbed Cosima's hands again and closed the space between the two of them. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist, resting their foreheads together. They danced together for the longest time, until the music suddenly changed tempo._

 _Cosima opened her eyes and ran her hands down Delphine's arms, grabbing the taller woman's hands and began jumping around with the up-beat song that blared out of the phone speakers. Delphine laughed as the two of them jumped around as if they were half-crazed with the energy of an army of seven year olds._

 _Delphine squealed slightly as Cosima began spinning the both of them in circles, half-crying with the way they were both laughing. Delphine suddenly tripped over her own feet, falling back onto the couch and pulling Cosima down on top of her._

 _Cosima laughed and brushed the blonde curls out of Delphine's face. She smiled softly and shook her head, "I love you." She whispered._

 _Delphine smiled and held Cosima's face in her hands. "I love you too." She replied. She pulled Cosima's face to hers, pressing a kiss against Cosima's soft lips. They pulled away slowly, as if they both wanted the moment to last for eternity. Delphine shifted her body to lie on the entire couch, pulling Cosima to rest on top of her. Cosima ran her fingers through Delphine's hair, both of them closing their eyes and listening to each others heartbeats._

* * *

Delphine's eyes opened as someone dropped to her side. She felt the person pressing against her stomach, putting pressure on her wound. The pain made her want to scream, but the best she could manage was a small wince. They said something that Delphine didn't catch, her eyes closed once again as she struggled to continue breathing.

* * *

" _No Delphine!" Cosima was shouting, running her hands through her dreads the way that was habit for her when she was frustrated._

" _P_ _ourquoi_ _?" Delphine asked, obvious frustration in her voice._

" _Because my sisters need me!" The shorter woman replied, slamming her palms down on the table._

" _I need you too!" Delphine shouted. She saw the confused look cross Cosima's face. Delphine sighed slightly and sat down on the couch. "I know they need you, but I need you too," She murmured, watching as Cosima dropped onto the couch beside her. "I feel like I'm losing you."_

 _Cosima shook her head. "What do you mean?"_

 _Delphine looked up at the shorter woman. "Whenever we are together, we are always doing work for DYAD or we are with your sisters, trying to help them out of one problem or another," she murmured. "I feel like we're never alone just for us anymore." She said._

 _Cosima took Delphine's hands in her own and shook her head. "But we are."_

 _Delphine tore her hands away, jumping off the couch and pacing the room again. "No! We aren't! We are always talking about gene sequencing or worrying about Sarah or Helena or Alison! Nothing is just about you and me anymore!" she yelled. She slumped down against a wall and dropped her head into her hands._

 _Cosima sighed softly and tread across the room to the blonde woman, lifting her head out of her hands. "I know how you feel, and I know it's frustrating, but this week I need to be here for them," She felt Delphine pulling her hands out of Cosima's grasp again. "This week," she continued, "this week I need to be here for them, but next week," she said, lifting Delphine's chin with her hand. "Next week, I promise that you and I will take a plane and go anywhere you want for a romantic getaway."_

 _Delphine's eyes brightened as she heard the words that slipped from Cosima's lips. "Vraiment?" she murmured._

 _Cosima nodded. "I promise." She whispered._

 _Delphine smiled softly and nodded. She took Cosima's face in her hands, kissing her softly. "I have to think about where we should go." She murmured against Cosima's lips._

 _Cosima smirked, nodding. "Yes you do." She breathed, kissing Delphine once again._

* * *

Delphine could hear voices that seemed to be talking to her, yelling at her almost, but they kept fading in and out. She moaned in pain, turning away from the pressure being pressed against her. The person pressed harder, and an extra pair of hands pressed her shoulders down against the ground.

"-'t move!"

Delphine struggled against whoever was holding her down, trying to break free. She tried to scream, pull herself away, but all the strength had been drained from her body. The last thing she heard was the distant sound of a siren and what sounded like Cosima's voice calling for her.

* * *

 **-X-**

 **I haven't written anything in such a long time, I might be a bit rusty. Anyways, I'm thinking that this story could possibly continue from here, anyone have any opinions on that?**

 **Please feel free to read and review! I appreciate everything you guys have to say!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-N**


	2. Chapter 2

The stars. She could remember seeing the stars. But not in the sky, she always saw them when she looked into her eyes. Sometimes she would see the constellations and try to name them. Other times she would try to create new ones that she saw within the other woman's eyes. That's the only thing she remembered when she woke.

The soft beeping of a monitor was the first thing she heard. Constant, comforting - but also oddly horrific in some way that she couldn't place. Under her fingers was the stiff, cool fabric of sheets underneath her. Her hand bumped against a barrier that she hadn't at first realized was there. She moved her fingers to scratch against the rigid plastic of the rails of strange bed.

Opening her eyes, she squinted to adjust to the bright, fluorescent lighting that made her feel like a bug under a microscope. Rushing to sit up, she winced, glancing down at her stomach as the memory flashed before her eyes. The sound of footsteps, blurred faces, the burning sensation in her abdomen and the distant sound of sirens echoing around the concrete parking garage.

She laid back, arms crossing over her stomach and turning her head away from the open door. The footsteps startled her, causing her to spring up and let out a small cry of pain.

A pair of hands pressed softly against her shoulders, urging her to lie back again. "You shouldn't be moving, and jumping up like that isn't going to help your recovery."

She looked up at the tall man dressed in scrubs, who was checking the monitors and writing a few notes on the paper. He glanced back at her, smiling gently. He took a seat in the chair that sat near her bed. "Do you remember anything? Your name? Anyone we could call for you?"

She looked at him, slightly puzzled and shook her head. "W-where am I?" She asked, surprised to hear an accent fall from her lips.

The nurse looked as surprised at her accent as she felt. He smiled reassuringly, "You're in the hospital. You were shot. Someone going to their car found you and called the ambulance. Luckily, they found you in time and the doctors got you into surgery quickly. You're going to make a full recovery. "

She looked down at the spot that caused her pain, crossing her arms over the area. "Why don't I remember anything?" She murmured.

The nurse sighed softly and shrugged. "You could've hit your head when you were shot, or there might have been too much blood loss during your surgery. Either way, the best thing to do is to rest. At least for now. When your better, we'll see if we can get you up and around and possibly jog your memory a bit."

She nodded and watched as the nurse stood, smiled and turned to continue checking on the other patients. "I can remember eyes," she murmured. The nurse turned to face her again. "The most amazing eyes. Stunning, you could see the entire universe in them. All the stars, all the constellations, everything." She breathed.

The nurse nodded warmly. "That's great. Just remember those eyes." He said. He left quietly, leaving her to stare out the window into the night.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She murmured. Against her better judgment and the fiery pain in her stomach, she reached over and grabbed her chart, looking at when she came in. "Four days." She breathed. "Does anyone even miss me?"

* * *

Cosima paced the room, phone pressed firmly against her ear, faced frozen in an expression of complete desperation. "What do you mean you haven't heard from her?! She took over for Rachel Duncan! Isn't someone supposed to have eyes on her at all times?" She shouted. After listening for a little while longer her face grew red with rage. "THEN WHAT GOOD IS A GLOBALLY RENOWNED INSTITUTE IF YOU CAN'T KEEP TRACK OF YOUR EMPLOYEES?!" She roared. She hung up the phone and threw it across Felix's apartment.

"Oi!" Sarah shouted, grabbing Cosima's wrist and pulling her to sit on the couch.

Cosima dropped her head into her hands and sobbed softly. "It's like she just vanished off the face of the Earth. The police couldn't find anything, not even her car. And DYAD isn't any help either."

Sarah sighed and shook her own head. "Okay, well, maybe DYAD just isn't telling you what they know. They do like to keep things from us, yeah?" She said.

Cosima nodded softly. "Yeah. Maybe they're behind this entire thing."

Sarah nodded. "We'll get to the bottom of this." Her hand grasped Cosima's shoulder. "Alright?" She said.

"Yeah." Cosima stood and grabbed her phone, which had ended up half-way under Felix's bed. She shoved the phone abruptly in her pocket and rushed to the door, unceremoniously pulling it open.

"Oi!" Sarah yelled. "Where do you think your going?"

Cosima had left all her things in the car she had rented two days ago. After Delphine had left, Cosima couldn't get her out of her head, realizing that she was the only woman that she wanted to be with. She had to tell Shay about Delphine. Which of course didn't go over well with the new woman. Cosima had gathered her things and gotten out of Shay's life. She tried to call Delphine numerous times, and began to get worried when her fourth call went straight to voicemail. So she rushed to Felix's and enlisted the help of her sister and honorary 'brother sestra' to assist in the search for the young French woman.

Grabbing her laptop from the car and locking it tight, she raced back up to the loft and entered the password on her laptop.

"What you doing?" Sarah asked, looking over Cosima's shoulder at the screen.

Cosima stayed silent for a while before answering. "The city has cameras for security everywhere, but they don't always have the best security. I'm trying to access the cameras to track Delphine's car."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Well, how long will that take?" Cosima stayed silent. "That question answered itself." She murmured. Cosima didn't answer, she was too busy furiously typing away on her laptop. She was going to find out where Delphine had gone if it killed her.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!**

 **-N**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two weeks later:**

Delphine slowly went through the bag that had been brought in with her, staring at credit cards and business cards. She had remembered her name, and she kept saying it over and over again. "Cormier," She breathed. "Delphine Cormier." She let out a sharp breath and threw the plastic card back in her bag, shaking her head. Sudden footsteps behind her gave her a scare, turning sharply to see the nurse walk into her room.

"So," he said, glancing around the room that Delphine had occupied for the past few weeks. "You're ready to go then?"

Delphine nodded. "I want to thank you Malcolm, for everything."

The nurse, Malcolm, shrugged. "It's my job." He said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

Delphine gave a half-smile. "I just wish I remembered more."

"Give it time." Malcolm said. "You know your name. That's a good start. It's more than likely that once you get into a routine, you'll start to remember things."

Delphine nodded. She grabbed her bag and stood slowly, still a little sore. She smiled at Malcolm and gave him a quick hug before she headed down the hall and out the door into a cab.

Cosima had tried almost everything she could think of. She hacked the city's security cameras, she walked down the street with Delphine's picture, she went to DYAD and yelled at everyone she could, to no avail however. She even went to every public hospital in the city and flashed Delphine's picture there. Every time she heard a 'no' her heart sank a little more. She stared at the picture as she sat in a cab on the way back to Felix's loft. She threw some cash at the driver and climbed up the stairs, slamming the sliding door behind her.

"Well hello to you too." Felix's voice said from the kitchen.

Cosima fell face-down on the couch and screamed into the cushions.

"No luck then?" Felix lifted Cosima's legs and dropped onto the couch beside her.

Cosima rolled over and looked at Felix. "This isn't possible. She has to be somewhere. But no one has seen her and I've checked every single public hospital in this fucking city."

Felix rested his head on his fist and shrugged. "Well there has to be something else you haven't thought of yet."

Cosima shook her head. "Like what?"

Felix thought for a minute. "What about Art?" He asked.

Cosima sighed loudly. "Idiot!" She muttered. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Art's number. "Art, it's Cosima. I need a favour."

Delphine fumbled with the keycard to the room that she had found for the night. She had decided that rest would be the best thing for her. She would figure out what to do in the morning. Since she had her credit card, she was able to pay for her room. Lucky for her she had the tap on her card.

She finally managed to get the door open, entering the small room as the door slammed shut loudly behind her. She dropped her purse on the bed and sat in an armchair next to the bed, staring out the window.

She found herself looking out across Toronto and wondering once again if anyone missed her. If anyone was looking for her. The skyline was spotted with lights, like stars dancing across the sky. She looked up at the sky to the actual stars, the constellations that she couldn't remember the names of. The light that reached the earth from billions of light years away.

The eyes flashed in her memory again. The stunning eyes with eyeliner. And for once, the image zoomed out. It wasn't just a set of eyes anymore. It was a face. The eyes with the dark eyeliner and glasses. The stunning smile, the long dreads that were always tied behind her head. And the laugh. The laugh that never fails to make Delphine smile.

"Cosima…" she breathed.

 **Sorry guys. I'm trying to write more. It isn't working out too well.**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Love all you darling readers!**

 **-N**


End file.
